


a little more than that

by crushunits



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushunits/pseuds/crushunits
Summary: On a fine Sunday night, Doyoung started to reminisce everything that happened ever since he met Jungwoo.





	a little more than that

Doyoung has always been by Jungwoo's side ever since they met on the day Jungwoo went to that bar where he frequents in and occasionally sings in.

 

In fact, the moment he laid eyes on Jungwoo was perfectly vivid and in tact on his mind that he could play the scene over and over again and he's sure that he won't get over it any soon. or maybe he really just won't get over it.

 

Doyoung thought of it as a normal day. or so he thought it was.

 

He woke up early in the morning, drinking his usual coffee to work and getting off exactly 6pm, just in time to hang out on his favorite local bar by the street.

 

It was owned by his good friend, Johnny who lets him sing sometimes as a way to attract customers and of course, he agreed to this set-up because he just can't say no to free drinks. and also, singing was one of Doyoung's way to let off his stress from work sometimes.

 

So on a Wednesday night of October, Doyoung grabbed a mic and went on the stage to sing one of Ariana Grande's new songs and gave his own rendition on it.

 

He started the song comfortably, feeling the beat of his favorite artist's music, when his eyes flew towards the door, all focused towards someone with a blonde hair, noticeable tall and lean figure, sporting a comfy jacket and jogging pants.

 

Normally, he wouldn't get distracted by the audience but this one's different.

 

The moment they locked eyes, Doyoung knew that he felt something different. Something he has no clue in but very familiar with.

 

He watched as the blonde guy took his seat on a safe space by a fair distance and gave a small smile to the waiter as if saying that he's ordering the usual and the latter seemed to get it as it smiled back and turned back to get his order.

 

And it seemed like Doyoung lingered his gaze on the guy too much that he felt flustered when the guy caught him looking.

 

_Feel my blood running, swear the sky's falling_

 

Doyoung found it harder to sing when he literally caught the guy's attention.

 

He wasn't sure if it's just his mind making up stories or if the stranger is really starting at him while he sings, but either way, he's really feeling all nervous and antsy.

 

_How do I know if this shit's fabricated, oh?_

 

He tried avoiding the stranger's pointy gaze but his curiousity got better on him and made him looked back at the guy.

 

_Time goes by and I can't control my mind. Don't know what else to try but you tell me every time._

 

And right there, in that moment. He confirmed it himself that he just grew feelings for someone he literally just met. Something he never would have even imagine to happen to him. Falling to someone, love at first sight.

 

_Just keep breathing, and breathing and breathing, and breathing~_

 

He felt as if his heart grew ten sizes bigger which beats even faster that in opposite to what he's singing, apparently he's having a hard time to breathe properly.

 

_And oh, I gotta keep... Keep on breathing~_

 

Luckily, the waiter came by and gave out the guy's orders which broke their gazes upon each other.

 

Doyoung felt relieved and looked at the rest of the audience for the rest of his song.

 

He finished his song with great performance as usual, even though there was a slight disturbance when he looked at the guy but he was all welcomed by warm applause.

 

He left the stage, feeling a little breathless and his mind was all on drinking his favorite martini when he got interrupted by the very same stranger he locked eyes on earlier.

 

"Hey," the blonde guy went as he approached Doyoung, all smiley with his right hand handed out towards him. "My name's Jungwoo."

 

Doyoung felt a little tingle on his feeling as the stranger named himself as Jungwoo.

 

Jungwoo, he thought. The name went strangely perfect to describe the guy. It was weird but somehow, in Doyoung's mind, he was thinking about how his name really fits him.

 

He smiled back and shook Jungwoo's hand. "And I'm Doyoung."

 

Jungwoo smiled even bigger. "You're great at singing, Doyoung. I came up to you, just to say that. You made my night," he said and then, turned his back away from Doyoung even before he can do anything.

 

Doyoung spent the rest of the night thinking about Jungwoo and grew even more curious of him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"What are you thinking about?" Jungwoo immediately asked Doyoung, the moment he returned to their table with their usual drinks.

 

Doyoung grinned at him, forming a little wink, then pointing at him, saying you, which is, of course, awarded by one of Jungwoo's cheesiest smiles, teasing Doyoung back.

 

"When did you learn how to flirt back, huh?" Jungwoo challenged Doyoung by acting cuter than usual.

 

And Doyoung, feeling a little more confident than usual, maybe because of the beers, fought back and acted cutely too on Jungwoo, saying, "A little long ago~"

 

"Hmph," Jungwoo crossed his arms as he looked at Doyoung. "As expected of me. Being in my company would certainly make you learn how to be cute but it's no fair when you are being cuter than me, Doyoung!" Jungwoo retorted and pouted at his friend.

 

But Doyoung just laughed at Jungwoo and pinched his cheeks, making the latter forget about what they're even fighting for.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Doyoung reminisced the days when he was still trying to learn more about Jungwoo.

 

Clearly, he was really whipped by the guy and even went to the bar everyday to check if Jungwoo was there.

 

Johnny eventually knew something was up and went to ask Doyoung if he was waiting for someone.

 

And thinking that his good old friend, Johnny would know everyone going to his bar, he gave in to the risk and asked about Jungwoo.

 

The taller guy broke into a smile, hearing Doyoung asking about a certain person named Jungwoo which eventually made him tease Doyoung before saying anything remotely close to Jungwoo's personality.

 

"This is really big news, Doyoung." Johnny began, trying to contain his laughter inside him. "I never once thought about you being whipped to someone else and especially asking me, for help," he added which made Doyoung fluster even more.

 

"Hyung, can you please stop teasing me and just get to the point." Doyoung uttered which Johnny pointed and turned serious.

 

"Okay, so, this Jungwoo guy, he's a famous YouTuber. I can't believe you didn't know or even recognized him," Johnny looked at him, frankly disappointed.

 

"He's a frequent here at my bar but not as you. He goes in here, whenever he likes so you can stop trying to buy one drink at my bar everyday just to see him."

 

Doyoung sighed as he thought about meeting Jungwoo were just purely by chance and with how the things looking right now, he's clearly out of his lucky chances.

 

Johnny noticed Doyoung turning slump and he took a deep breath and just called out to the latter.

 

"Okay, maybe I can text you once Jungwoo goes here by chance." Johnny suggested, making the latter smile wider and brighter.

 

"Thank you, Hyung! I owe you one!" Doyoung said which made Johnny roll his eyes. "This one's on the house!" he said.

 

Doyoung spent that night searching for Jungwoo on Google and there he was. In bright and bold letters, Jungwoo's ASMR channel was on the top results and there was even articles for him on the Naver.

 

He felt stupid as he opened his YouTube account and began to check out Jungwoo's videos which had the average of 5 million views each.

 

So, he's really this famous, huh? He thought and checked for the recent uploaded videos.

 

And the most recent video caught Doyoung's eyes the most.

 

** I HEARD THE MOST BEAUTIFUL VOICE ON A LOCAL BAR [NOT CLICKBAIT] **

 

Doyoung felt nervous as he moved his pointer to click on the link with his heart thumping heavily as the video loaded.

 

It started with Jungwoo's quiet voice, obviously because it's an ASMR channel, talking about how he's gonna try a different approach on his ASMR's and decided to go to a local bar.

 

Then, suddenly, the camera focused on him. To Doyoung.

 

Jungwoo took a video of Doyoung rendering a version of Ariana Grande's Breathin' while he was trying to look around the other audience because he's too distracted to look at Jungwoo's eyes.

 

It was just a short snippet of him and the video focused in Jungwoo again, leaving the bar, reacting to my performance in an ASMR way.

 

Doyoung felt embarrassed as he watched Jungwoo flattered him and say positive comments about his performance. He was literally blushing the whole time Jungwoo was saying how good Doyoung was in singing.

 

He was about to calm down when he noticed the views indicated right down by the video.

 

It says 10,465,381 views and at first, Doyoung even laughed at how this video will probably have the least views but he was wrong.

 

It was Jungwoo's third highest video views and now, Jungwoo even commented that by public demand, he'll return to the bar again to see if Doyoung will perform.

 

Now, that made him hesitate to go the bar. In the back of his mind, he thought about Jungwoo just using him for the views and about Jungwoo literally coming into the bar just for him. and him only.

 

And after long hours of thinking, he still went to the bar, in the end.

 

It was on a Friday night, and Doyoung received a text from Johnny saying Jungwoo is here.

 

And he just smiled as he typed out a reply to his hyung to say, I know.

 

He went to the bar, immediately spotting Jungwoo but he tried to act oblivious and focused himself on the performance.

 

He decided to perform one of Ariana's songs again but only this time, he didn't let himself get distracted by Jungwoo and carried out the song till the end.

 

And as if it was to be expected, Jungwoo swiftly made to get comfortable on Doyoung's side and smiled at him.

 

Doyoung acted surprised and tried to hold all his act even though, his insides are like tearing apart.

 

"That was a good performance again, Doyoung!" Jungwoo said, still smiling at him.

 

"Yes, thank you..." Doyoung hesitantly answered back, trying to avoid Jungwoo's gaze.

 

"Hey, loosen up, will you?" Jungwoo teased Doyoung and gave him his drink.

 

Doyoung looked at him confusedly and stared at the drink Jungwoo's holding.

 

"Will you just stare at it forever and waste this drink? Or will you be a dear and drink this already?" Jungwoo impatiently said which made Doyoung to grab the drink away from him, tasting his regular martini.

 

"How did you know-" Doyoung tried to make out his words but nothing. He was all tongue-tied. Too distracted when it comes to Jungwoo.

 

"I'm good at observing things. And as I remember back then when we first met, this was what you're drinking," Jungwoo explained while drinking his apple juice.

 

"I have low tolerance in alcohol, if that's what you're trying to ask," Jungwoo added when he noticed Doyoung's eyes on his drink.

 

Doyoung, still wholly amazed by Jungwoo, was just staring at the latter the whole time. Not knowing what to say.

 

Jungwoo, awkward, cleared his thought to get Doyoung's attention. "I know I'm pretty but you have to stop staring, Doyoung."

 

"Sorry," Doyoung began as he gulped down his drink in his embarrassment which made Jungwoo laughed so hard. "You know, you're pretty funny in a weird way." Jungwoo said, still laughing. "Which is good because I'm all kinds of weird, too." he added, to Doyoung's delight.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jungwoo waves his hand in front of Doyoung in annoyance.

 

"You kept on dazing off since earlier!" Jungwoo pointed out, frowning. "What are you even thinking about, Doyoung?"

 

Doyoung, acting all smug, told him it's nothing this time around which made Jungwoo feel even annoyed.

 

"You say nothing yet you keep smiling earlier." Jungwoo mumbled softly.

 

Doyoung heard it and laughed heartily as he reached to mess with Jungwoo's hair, just to tease him even more.

 

"Why, are you jealous?" Doyoung insinuated which made Jungwoo defensive.

 

"What, of course not!" Jungwoo said in a disgustingly high pitched voice.

 

"Good. Because you don't have to be jealous of yourself." Doyoung calmly said and then winked at Jungwoo again, sending the boy blushing hard.

 

Doyoung sipped his favorite martini and thought about those times when he didn't just only frequented at the bar, but also to Jungwoo's daily ASMR videos.

 

* * *

 

 

 

That day when they met for the second time, they decided to exchange numbers which easily became their contact for each other.

 

Jungwoo, out of nowhere, on a Sunday afternoon, called for Doyoung's help.

 

Thinking about how urgent it must be for Jungwoo to call on him, he decided to meet Jungwoo again.

 

Jungwoo then explained his you tube channel to Doyoung. And how the views of Jungwoo's videos have been steadily increasing ever since he talked about Doyoung.

 

Doyoung, feeling flattered, just kept his head down low while listening to Jungwoo explain all the things about his channel.

 

He also used this opportunity to sneak glances of him, without being the thought of being a creep, and just observed how enthusiastic Jungwoo is while talking about his videos.

 

"So that's why I decided that I want to have you as my official partner in this channel," Jungwoo said, all smiles while looking at Doyoung intently.

 

Doyoung, in a daze, not really sure what's about to happen, just blindly accepted Jungwoo's offer with a smile. "Alright..."

 

"Great!" Jungwoo beamed happily as he went to give Doyoung a tight hug, expressing his happiness. "You're the best!" he added, poking Doyoung's nose adorably.

 

And the plan became a success. It was silly at first because they're actually both amateurs despite with their looks but they were able to overcome each and every hardships they had in life.

 

And on the plus side, ever since the official addition of Doyoung in Jungwoo's channel. The subscribers and hits skyrocketed into a whole nother level which made the both of them one of the most popular YouTubers not only in Korea, but globally.

 

But other than that, they also made a very special bond that has never been broken and is still going stronger by the day.

 

That's why it became an easy yes when Doyoung asked Jungwoo to be his boyfriend on a fine Saturday morning.

 

"Yes, yes and yes!" Jungwoo screamed as he went to hug Doyoung so tightly that he can't almost breathe.

 

"I have been waiting for this for so long, you coward! I know you've been sneaking glances at me but it took you a whole six months long to approach me!" Jungwoo started to lecture him about the wasted moments that they should have spent a lot better if he wasn't such a chicken.

 

But he just laughed, messing with Jungwoo's hair and covered his whinings with his own kisses.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Doyoung smiled even wider as he sipped the last of his drink, just looking over the pouting Jungwoo who has no idea what was happening.

 

Here they are, back on their favorite local bar, where they were supposed to be celebrating for hitting 10 million subscribers on their 5th year together. But instead, Doyoung wasted most of their time dazing off with Jungwoo snapping him off of those dull moments.

 

Doyoung had to admit that it was his fault and chuckled softly, making Jungwoo look back at him in a spite.

 

"You're finding this funny? When I couldn't even enjoy this night," Jungwoo said, clearly frustrated.

 

But Doyoung just brushed Jungwoo's anger off and smiled at him. "I'm sorry. I just really can't help but reminisce about all those times in the past with you, especially now that we're back here again, celebrating a new milestone not only for your channel but for our healthy and steady careers too," Doyoung began.

 

"Honestly, looking back, I couldn't even see this kind of future. But because of you, it was possible, thank you, Jungwoo." he added, smiling genuinely.

 

Jungwoo smiled back shyly as he looked back at Doyoung, all of his frustrations gone and just feeling all chummy now.

 

"Don't make me take all the credits, Doyoung. Besides, it wouldn't be possible if I haven't met you too on this very bar that day. It was coincidental but I was happy to meet you on the right place and on a right time. Clearly, everything got all better with you, Doyoung." Jungwoo expressed, looking fondly over Doyoung.

 

A few minutes passed when Jungwoo suddenly sparked a question to Doyoung.

 

"So are you really just thinking about those times when we first met?"

 

Doyoung gave him a smug smile. "Nah, it's a little more than that..."

 

Jungwoo looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean?"

 

Doyoung suddenly became all serious, not breaking eye contact with Jungwoo which made him feel a little funny and nervous inside.

 

"U-uhm, Doyoung?" Jungwoo asked again but the latter continued to stare at him, as if finding the right words to say at the right moment. And perhaps, he is also starting to feel like he want to expect something good to come out of Doyoung's words too.

Doyoung cleared his throat and moved closer to Jungwoo.

 

He held his hand and just looked at his eyes as if it held all his world.

 

"You know about how I have always been bad with my words... but you also knew that despite all of it, I came through and stood by your side. We have been together now for almost six years and we're not getting any younger as the day passes.... but my point is, I want to share each of this passing day with you. I want to see my future with you... and I also want to keep looking back to these good memories with you. I'm decided now, Jungwoo. And I hope you are on the same page as I am..." Doyoung said, teary-eyed.

 

He moved the chair to create a space and Jungwoo, who is now a crying mess, just watched him bend his one knee in front of him and revealing a small little red box in front of him.

 

"I want to marry you, Jungwoo. Will you marry me?" Doyoung finally said the words which made Jungwoo burst down in even more tears.

 

"You dumbass... so this is why you kept dazing off earlier. We're you nervous whether you wanted to propose to me or not?" Jungwoo retorted as he cried.

 

Doyoung, in tears now as well, laughingly joked him back. "Uhh, I guess I could take that as a yes?"

 

Jungwoo just rolled his eyes on him, pulling Doyoung closer to him and swiftly placing his lips on his.

 

"Of course it is a yes, I would be more gladly to marry you, even if you're such a dumbass." Jungwoo said, trying to lighten up the mood and as he wiped his tears away.

 

"You're so cute." Doyoung said as he leaned over to kiss Jungwoo fully again on the lips.

 

"W-wait..." Jungwoo says as he breaks the kiss. "Do you also see us having kids in the near future?"

 

Doyoung just looked confused at his rather random question, although valid. "Hmm... yes.. maybe a one or two?" he replied, still confused. "Why?"

 

"Nothing..." Jungwoo pulled him closer to him again for a much sweeter kiss. "it's just... i think... i want a little more than that...." he teased, leaving Doyoung all flustered.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is my first ever (successful) fic that i made and it's about dowoo!!! i really loved their chemistry and friendship together that i just had to go and write this till 2:30am so it was really all a blur but i was still proud that i was able to accomplish something like this!!! 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed it hehe leave me some comments so i can improve my writing more hehe 
> 
> also, i'm also available at twt @crushunits 
> 
> we can also talk there!!!


End file.
